


Funeral

by sky_blue44 (Kisa44)



Series: 30 Prompts Challenge [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisa44/pseuds/sky_blue44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only two people attended the funeral of Severus Snape, until he arrived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

Draco Malfoy stood across a coffin from a priest. _It_ was still above ground, covered by a white burial shroud…something that Snape probably would have thought was ridiculous. White for _him;_ it seemed ludicrous. A small basket was full of lilies on top of it, as a request in his will.  

 

There were only the two of them; even the grave ward caster was standing some distance away to smoke a cigarette. Draco watched the vapour sail up from the end, slowly dissipating into the air. Somehow he simply couldn’t look away. It was easier to focus on the smoke than to focus on the words of the priest or on the dark wood that now encased his Godfather.  That could separate him a little from the pain.

 

He really shouldn’t separate himself any further.

 

He couldn’t _do_ easy any longer.

 

So, Draco looked at the headstone instead. It read:

  
**_Severus Snape_ **   


**_9th January, 1960 – 2nd May, 1998_ **

**_Professor, Headmaster, Godfather_ **

****

Draco sighed, and looked towards the gothic gate of the graveyard. He wanted nothing more than to leave. He hated that day. He looked up at the sky; it was grey and it looked like it was to rain. He looked back at the gate in longing. Then, he saw it open slowly. A few moments passed before he heard footsteps, which stopped next to him. He heard the steps fade into silence beside him, and the whooshing of fabric.

 

He looked beside him, and he was shocked to see Harry. His breath nearly stopped so he could join the people under him in the graveyard.

 

The priest carried on as before, not even noting the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

 

At the end of the service, after the coffin had been covered by dirt, the wards had been cast, and the priest had apparated away, Draco said, “I’m surprised to see you here, Potter.”

 

“I knew that you would be here alone,” Harry replied.

 

It wasn’t an unreasonable assumption to make. After all, Severus had no friends who weren’t in Azkaban (Lucius) or not under house arrest (his mother). Draco had been the only one able to attend. Even though, Severus’ name had been cleared at the end of the war, he was not regaled as a war hero like Tonks or Lupin. He had no family to speak of, and all of his ex-students hated him, feared him, or were unable to attend due to their punishments for the war.

 

“…and, well, I owe Snape my life, many times over. Dumbledore would want me to do this,” Harry finished. “Also, I wanted to see you.”

 

Draco turned away from the grave and took a step away from Harry. “Ha!” he said. “Why would you want to do that? I’m not worth seeing. Not compared to the Weaselette.”

 

“We’re not together. Haven’t been for over a year. Not since I figured out I was gay.”

 

Draco tensed. “Oh? Really, Potter. I don’t see why I care.”

 

“I think you do though,” Harry said, seeing through his lie, “and I know why.”

 

“How do you figure that?”

 

“Well,” Harry said, hotly pressing up against his back and whispering in his ear, “I love you. And I know you at least _like_ me.”

 

Draco hands began to tremble slightly; he had to force them to stop. “No, you don’t.”

 

“Yes, I do,” Harry said. He turned Draco to face him and pressed his lips to his.

 

They wrapped themselves around each other, tasting each other for the first time, lips bruising and cheeks flushing.

 

Then, Draco remembered where he was. He pulled himself away from Harry.

 

“Wait, wait,” he said.

 

“What?” Harry said; he looked wrecked. Draco knew that he looked similar.

 

“I think my Uncle Sev is turning and yelling in his grave. Which we are right on top of. Could we bring this…somewhere else?” Draco said, biting his lip.

 

Harry smiled, “That sounds like a great idea.”

 

They went out of the graveyard hand-in-hand and apparated away. Draco had never been happier; he thought, secretly, that his Uncle Sev was to thank.

 

A flash of a magical camera appeared in the bushes moments before the two apparated away. They did not notice.

 

They would be in the morning papers together, and the entirety of the Wizarding World would be in an uproar, but they honestly didn’t care…

 

…because they got to read them together.


End file.
